


Nico's Story

by atiredwriter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gay Nico di Angelo, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Other, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Post-Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Protective Jason Grace, Sad Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiredwriter/pseuds/atiredwriter
Summary: Awhile ago I saw something about a story from Nico's perspective. And I thought it would be fun to write about so here we are! Of course, I will do my best to stay accurate to the story but there might be instances where I mess something up. But overall, I hope you all will enjoy this!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 6





	Nico's Story

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter of the story :D

They all hate me. And I know I’ve said that I hate everyone countless times before, but that doesn’t mean I really meant it.   
Sometimes it does feel nice to be surrounded by real living people instead of lifeless ghosts. Even if people can be hard to understand and ridiculously loud, it’s comforting to feel the warm embrace of human kindness.  
Not as if I’ll ever feel that again though.  
The end of the Second Titan War was probably one of the best parts of my life. Of course, it was depressing to see so many dead, but for once, people appreciated me. So many welcomed me to their tables with open arms. They willingly sat by me at the fireplace, and laughed at jokes that they never had before. It was the happiest I’d felt since Bianca was alive.  
But it ended too quickly.  
“Hey, can you move?”  
Snapped from my thoughts, I turn to find a pair of campers behind me, one of them impatiently tapping their finger on their tray.  
“O-Oh.” I grab my half empty plate and shift to the side. “Sorry...”  
Without saying another word to me, not even thank you, they set their plates down and begin to engage in a fast paced conversation.  
Part of me wants to join in in what they’re talking about, but it’s not as if I know how to carry a conversation. I’d probably end up tripping over my words and make a fool of myself. Instead, I look down at my plate. As usual, the nymphs knew exactly what I wanted; a cheeseburger and fries and a glass of fizzing coke, but I’ve lost my appetite. I can’t bring myself to eat alone in front of so many.  
Quietly, I stand from the table and start walking away from everyone. It’s not as if I belong in the light anyways…  
“Wait.”  
I freeze, my heart pounding in my chest. I-Is someone talking to me? Slowly, I look to my left and right. No, no one else has left the tables. I swallow, and take in a deep breath, then turn to the voice. It’s the people from earlier! Maybe they want to talk to me?  
“Yes?” I say, my excitement hiding just under the surface. “D-Did you need me?”  
“Well, you left your plate,” They point to the spot I just left. “and it’s kind of in the way.”  
“O-Oh.” My hope crumbles as I trudge back to the table and pick my plate up. “Sorry… again.”  
I should have known better. I think as I walk to the kitchen, choking down my disappointment. Why did I get my hopes up? I know that my special treatment ended a long time ago, so why did I even think I’d get invited over.

Laughter from the amphitheater carries in the wind to my hiding spot. Well, I say hiding spot, but it’s just the top of the Hermes cabin. I’m sure I’m visible from up here, but no one’s ever told me to get down so I’m not going to.  
I pull my legs closer to me and sigh, looking out at the bright campfire pit. I can just make out the sound of charming disorderly singing and laughter ringing out through the mess. I can remember when I was there with them, the Apollo kids half trying to keep the campers singing and the smell of burned marshmallows filling the air. Although, no one seemed to mind the chaos, we were all too happy to worry.  
A gust of wind whips across the top of the cabin, sending cold shivers up my spine. It was much warmer at the campfire. I muse. Both literally and figuratively. I’d like to go back one day… Maybe Percy could take me.  
Oh, Percy.  
My face warms at the thought of him. Wait! No no. I shake my head, and shakily pick a piece of link off my jacket. Th-There’s no point in thinking about him. I shouldn’t think about him! But even as I say that, my mind wanders back to Percy.  
I hated him for a long time. After all, he promised to bring back my sister only to return with news that she was dead. I was lost without Bianca, we had been together from the start, and suddenly she was gone and even as a child of Hades, I couldn’t find her. But Percy also saved me. In my desperate search to find Bianca, I turned to ghosts, the only ones who would accept me, even if they did so out of fear. I thought I could easily control them but I couldn’t be more wrong. Minos was using me for his own gain, manipulating me and I didn’t even notice. Without Percy, I might have been dead.  
Maybe that would have been better though. At least I’d be where I’d belong, with my father. And I doubt anyone would care if I died. Except, maybe Percy. He’s done so much to help me live, that it would be wrong to die… right?  
Agh! I sink deeper into my jacket. I shouldn’t be thinking about him like this. He’s gone, out in the world with Annabeth and I’m still here, alone. I wish he’d take me with him, but that’s too much to ask.  
I sigh and look out back at the amphitheater. The fire’s gone now and so are the campers, probably sound asleep below me. I swallow. But it’s not as if anyone bothered to come find me.  
I shift my gaze to the horizon, the sun dipping down into the ocean, the blue sky filing with deep reds, oranges, yellows, and purples and the water reflecting its beauty. I’d like to share this view with someone someday and for once sit comfortably with someone. Perhaps if it was Percy, we could follow the sunset across the waves, watching it over and over and never getting bored of it.  
But no. Percy’s with Annabeth, and there’s no way he’d think of me as anything more than a little brother.  
Miserably, I continue to watch the sunset, trying to enjoy it, but my short lived content is gone. Soon the sun disappears as well, and the camp is plunged into darkness, the only light coming from New York City across the river.  
I jump down from the cabin and look around camp. Whispers and muffled laughter from late night conversations ring through the empty grounds. I look over at the Hermes cabin, the twin snakes glinting in the yellow light. I don’t want to go in, I can imagine how awkward it would be to walk in so late, everyone’s eyes staring at me.  
When everyone cared about me, I liked it here. There was always somebody to talk to, to eat with, and somebody who would whisper goodnight to me as the lights went out. I even looked forward to chores, because there was always someone who would volunteer to help . me out. It almost felt like I was in an actual family, with siblings who were slightly annoying, but would help me when I needed it.  
And when that dwindled down, there was still Percy, who would include me in his group. People liked Percy, and if I was with him, they seemed to like me too. But when Percy left, so did everyone else. They didn’t care anymore.  
I wasn’t useful to them, so they left me behind.  
Wistfully, I look at the Poseidon cabin, the prismarine blocks almost the same color as Percy’s eyes. The reason I stayed here was for Percy, and as I think it, I hate myself for it. I tear my gaze away from the building and let out a shaky exhale.  
I can’t stay here. There’s no one here for me and everything painfully reminds me of Percy. I walk towards the forest, the trees casting long dark shadows over one another. No sane person would walk into a dark forest filled with monsters at night.  
Good thing I’m not one of them.  
I take in a deep breath as I walk towards the shadows, clearing my mind. I have to be focused, or else I’ll be swallowed by the dark.   
As I walk into the shadow, I feel my body begin to melt into it, cold filling me inside and out. I keep my eyes shut, concentrating on my destination. Even if I did open my eyes, it would be just as dark, for there’s nothing but shadows here.  
Suddenly, something tugs on my chest, pulling me forward. What? I think, trying to resist it’s pull. Who could-   
With a start, I realize who it is, and in my surprise, I lose grip on myself and I’m yanked through the inky darkness, cold air whipping my face.  
Suddenly, I burst out from the shadows and slam right into a wall.  
“Agh!” I stumble back, rubbing my sore nose, squeezing my eyes shut. Even though the light here is dim, it’s blinding compared to the shadows I was just ripped from.  
“Sorry about that.” A voice says, not sounding very sorry at all. “But you should not have tried to pull away from me.”  
I look up, blinking away the dark after images burned into my eyes, and scowl.  
“Well I wasn’t going to to let myself just get pulled in by something I didn’t know, Father.”  
Hades looks down at me from his black ebony throne, a river of fire silently roaring down behind him illuminating the outline of his silhouette with a flickering orange glow. His eyes gleam in the light, as cold and bright as diamonds.  
“Very well.” He shifts his head to the side. “I suppose it is better to be wary and alive than trusting and dead.”  
“What did you need me for?” I ask, keeping my annoyance down. “I don’t want to be here.” And I don’t want to see you.  
Hades rolls his hand. “Well yes, I know. However, I would like you to do something for me.”  
He phrases it like a request, but his icy stare tells a different story. I can’t say no.  
“Fine.” I cross my arms across my chest. “What is it?”  
“In the Fields of Asphodel, there seems to be an unruly spirit.” He waves his hand pulling a curl of mist from the side before him. The fog shimmers for a moment before showing an endless expanse of grey. “She has attempted to reach my castle multiple times, confusing other spirits and pulling them along on her way. I would like you to… deal with her.”  
I raise an eyebrow. “Deal with her how?”  
He clenches his fist and the mist falls and splatters on the floor. “Just make sure she ceases her actions. I could care less how.”  
“I will then.” I reply curtly, my patience worn thin through today’s events. “And I’ll leave straight after.” I glare at my father. “I didn’t want to be here anyways.”


End file.
